Meisters in Fiore
by LittleZeus
Summary: Tomokyu is being sent on a mission to Fiore from Lord Death, what happens if she meets her twin while going there? Will Tomokyu like this new school, or will she be heading back to the DWMA? Read and find out. I need some OC's so if you are interested then please pm me and I'll find a way to add you in.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I want to make this new story because I have been addicted to Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, and My Candy Love (not an anime but an online game) so this is the result. It includes magic, weapon transformations, and normal people. I will be needing OCs so if you are interested, send me a pm stating the following things:**

**-if you are going to be a DWMA student, a mage, or a normal student (please tell me the name of the character and their appearances)**

**-For DWMA: you need to tell me what star you will be (only 1 or 2), what forms you/your weapon can take, if you will be a weapon or a meister**

**-For mages: you need to tell me what guild you want to be in, what you power have, and where your insignia will be located**

**-For normal student, you just need to tell me how your character dresses like.**

**There will be no Minerva, Amber, or any other mean people because I am not liking the idea of being mean to others. If you guys have a My Candy Love account then you can add me at LilZeus (also my candy is how my OC looks like)**

* * *

Today was the first day that I was to be going to another school on Lord Death's orders. I am Tomokyu Eucliffe, 16 years old and a 2 star meister at the Death Weapon Meister Academy with my shadow weapon Shiro Nanazuki. He isn't like all of the other death weapons because he has more than one form which is known as the battle-master. This new school was called Fiore High but it also has Sweet Amoris students because their school was burnt down. I walked up to the golden gates that surrounded the area of the school.

"Hey! You must be the new student!" A blonde haired girl walked up to me.

"Umm yeah..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I'm Lucy, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand which had a weird pink tattoo type of thing on it.

"I'm Tomokyu and this is Shiro. We are the new transfer students." I used my soul perception and I didn't sense any witches or kishins around.

"Well it's nice to meet you! Why don't I show you around and then introduce you to my friends!" She look really happy to meet us.

"Umm thanks, that is really nice of you." I said smiling a little. I took a quick glance at Shiro who had bright red hair, he wore a plain white tee and some grey jeans with a chain dangling by the belt loops and just some normal worn out sneakers. He had a bunch of wristbands on and a spiky black belt. I could feel his baby blue eyes staring back at me.

"Tomokyu, is that you?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw the scar about his left eye and his blonde hair with his blue eyes.

"Sting!" I said jumping into his arms.

"You guys know each other?" Lucy said looking at us.

"Tomo here is my little twin sister." He said patting my head.

"You guys look nothing alike." She said giggling a little.

"Well we are fraternal twins." I said smiling ever so happily. I have been reunited with my brother. Today was a good day.

"That makes sense." She said nodding. Shiro looked back at me and gave me a slight nod while his eyes were closed.

"Lucy said that she was going to show me around, maybe we can catch up later?"

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." He said ruffling my hair one last time and then he walked away.

"Why does he always touch my hair like that?" I asked Shiro who was just giggling at me.

"Probably because he knows that it annoys you."

"You got a point there." I said nodding in agreement.

Lucy showed us around the school, each classroom, the cafeteria, and the gymnasium. It was a large school because the gym had a couple of pools and you could choose if you wanted to swim or not even though there wasn't a teacher to teach gym so the students just ran a muck in there. It was lunch time and there were plenty of students eating their bento boxes underneath the sakura trees in the courtyard.

"Minna! I'm back!" Lucy said waving her arm to a group of people.

"Hey Luce!" A guy with pink hair hugged her.

"Natsu, let go of me!" Lucy was blushing. So the guys name was Natsu.

"Luce, who are these people?" Natsu asked looking at her but then he shifted his attention to me and Shiro who were standing there awkwardly. He walked up and then started to sniff me. "You smell like coconuts."

"Umm thanks, I guess..." Well this is awkward.

"I'm Natsu, you are?" He said having a large smile on his face.

"I'm Tomokyu, this is Shiro." I said returning the smile.

"It's nice to meet ya!" He said shaking my hand fiercely. They each took turn introducing themselves and they were really generous. Most people that I saw here had that weird shaped tattoo thing on it but in different colors and sizes.

"Yeah same here. Whats with those tattoo things that all of you guys have?" I said pointing to Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh we are in the guild Fairy Tail!" They made this 'L' looking thing with their hands up in the air.

"Fairy Tail?" Shiro said suddenly speaking.

"We are a wizards guild." The white haired maiden named Mira said. Her voice was so soft and sweet.

"That makes sense now." I said smiling. "Well thanks for showing me around and introducing me to your friends Lucy. I have to go and meet up with Sting, later!" I said waving.

"Why are you getting involved with that bastard?" Natsu started growling.

"Gray your clothes." The brunette named Cana said as she finally took the booze out of her mouth.

"Oh crap where did they go?!" Gray panicked and looked for his missing shirt and pants.

"If you really want to know then fine, Sting and I are twins. I just met him earlier and I haven't seen him in about 10 years so if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do with my brother." I said walking away.

"Oh I'm sorry then, I didn't know." He said looking at the ground. Once they were out of earshot, I looked around for Sting. Where could he be? I know that he is cocky and annoying but he is a nice guy, or so I hope that hasn't changed.

"So this place is filled with magic, I'll go and give my report to Lord Death." Shiro said looking at me.

"Wait, don't we have to get our dorm keys?" I said, I didn't want Shiro to leave.

"Yeah but the chance of us sharing a room is low considering there is a girls side and a boys side." Dangit.

"Well maybe we can convince the principal to let us share." I said pouting. A meister should always be with their weapon no matter what.

"Hey Tomo." I remember Sting's voice.

"Sting, just the person I was looking for!" I said smiling.

"Yeah I could sense it."

"I see. Shiro, I feel a kishin nearby. You transform and I'll use my soul perception. Hold onto that thought Sting." I looked at Shiro who transformed into a red and black scythe and then I grabbed his handle and flew into a nearby tree. I looked around but there was not another trace of the soul. I jumped down from the tree and back to where Sting was standing.

"How did you do that?" He asked looking as if though I was crazy.

"How did I do what?" I asked playing innocently.

"How did the guy with red hair become a scythe and how did you fly to that tree?" He asked me.

"First of all he has a name. Shiro is my weapon and I am his meister. Secondly, I didn't fly I jumped there. Black*Star taught me to do that." I held my finger up in the air.

"What do you mean by weapon?" He asked me.

"I'll explain later, I have a few things to do." Shiro walked quietly by my side until we reached the headmasters office. I slowly knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice telling me to come in, so we did so.

"How may I help you?" A small man with white hair and a weird hat asked us.

"Umm sir." He cut me off.

"Please, call me master." He said and then he allowed me to continue.

"Alright then _master_, I was wondering if I could share a dorm with Shiro." I said looking at the ground.

"You do understand that I can not allow that." He said linking his fingers together.

"I understand sir but can I tell you something?" I motioned for Shiro to leave because I have things under control. As I heard the doors shut close I began to talk again. "I was apart of an elite academy for special or gifted students. If a person is not with their partner than they will be in serious trouble wih the other head master, it is very painful. It's even called the Reaper Chop."

"Are you talking about Death Weapon Meister Academy?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I am trying not to blow my cover.

"Don't worry, I have visited that school several times, I understand how you guys run things, and I also understand your ranks. You guys eat souls of the bad guys that kill innocent lives. The students pick out what mission they wish to go on and then head out for that mission. You are one of the leads in your class Tomokyu Eucliffe, you are a 2 star meister with the weapon of the battlemaster or maiden or whatever it's called."

"Sir, again, may I please have a dorm with Shiro?"

"Of course. Just don't cause any trouble with the other students."

"I won't sir, but thank you!" I hugged him and then left for the door. Once the door behind me was closed, I pulled Shiro into a hug and then went to the lady who gave us each a key. "Thank you."

We walked halfway through the entire campus until we reached the girls dorm side since there weren't any available dorms on the guys side. I sighed as I came up to dorm room 59 and slowly entered the key into it. Once the door opened, Shiro walked in first and straight to the bathroom. I sighed and just shook the thoughts out of my head. I smelled a lot of mint gum in the air and then shifted my attention to the girl with white hair, green eyes, and that insignia thingy on her cheek, she also wore an angry birds hoodie.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" She certainly had a bright personality.

"I'm Tomokyu, call me Tomo." I said smiling slowly.

"Nice name, I'm Karuku Kizari, call me Ruku." She held her hand out and I gladly shook it.

"Alright Ruku, why don't you come on in and then maybe we can talk?" I invited her in.

"Sure, this place could use a little color." She walked on in and Shiro came out to get our luggage.

"I told Lord Death, he says that we are making progress. We just have to stay here for 5 more months and then we'll be able to head back to the academy." He whispered in my ear as he bent down.

"Alright, Shiro, this is Ruku, Ruku this is Shiro." I decided to introduce the two.

"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time.

"I'll go and get some drinks." I smiled going to the small kitchen in the dorm.

"Thanks Tomo, you're the best!" Shiro gave me a quick hug.

"No problem Shiro." I sweat dropped at how weird he was acting today.

"YAAAAHOOO!" We heard a familiar scream coming from the door.

"BLACK*STAR, DON'T COME BARGING INTO SOMEONES ROOM LIKE THAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw the star on the shoulder and the blue hair.

"Chill out Tomo, we just came to check out your new school." He said putting the his arms behind his head.

"Sorry about him Tomo, he can be an idiot from time to time." Tsubaki said trying to apologize to me.

"It's alright Tsubaki, are the rest of the group here as well since you guys are here?" I asked her.

"Kid should be coming soon with Liz and Patty while Maka is lecturing and hitting Soul on the top of his head with books because of Blair." She slowly rubbed her hair.

"I see, anyways Tsubaki, this is Ruku a new friend of mine. Ruku this is my friend Tsubaki." I introduced those 2 to eachother and they got along well while Shiro was talking to Black*Star about all their favorite types of food.

"It's nice to meet you!" Ruku said smiling softly at Tsubaki. I just need some time to rest. Tsubaki and I cooked a couple of quick meals and made some drinks and then Ruku left when Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, and Crona came. I still don't know how people didn't notice a black figure coming out of a pink haired persons back. Now that I think about it, is Crona a girl or a boy? I guess that I'll never know until the time comes.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought? My Candy Love doesn't appear until the next chapter so if you are an Armin or a Kentin fan like me then you'll be very happy! **

**LilZeus signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of who have sent me your OCs I will find a way to put them in my story,also don't forget to check out my other stories like _Jewel Heist_, or _Fiore High._**

* * *

Lord Death and Professor Stein warned me that there were madness wavelengths still in the area and that if I go into the madness then Shiro should be able to pull me back and the main drill like that. First we have to be able to do soul resonance or resonance link which is a check. I mean Sid and Stein's classes helped us become 2 star meisters which is a great opportunity to get even more souls. Since I was still new, I decided to meet some new people, apparently there was a gay guy with blue hair named Alexy and he was pretty cute which was pretty sad for a girl named Violette who apparently had purple and she had a giant crush on him. Oh such drama in high school. Also there was a mean girl named Amber who was giving Shiro the seductive eye but I'm not letting her get him. **(My candy love referneces)**

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Sting, and Orga were fighting in the courtyard and they didn't even notice Shiro turn into a really large red and black glowing scythe which was as big as a tree but they still didn't even notice me. When guys fight, there is nothing that I can do to stop it from even happening. I just shook my head and sighed as Sting finally finished the fight and he had a bunch of bruises and scratches all over his body. **(Fairy Tail references)**

"Tomo, is that dude that giant-ass scythe that you are holding behind your back?"He asked me questioningly as he pointed to Shiro.

"Maybe..." Since our souls were resonated, we are able to read each others minds and emotions, I wish I could find out who Shiro really liked, it was probably Tsubaki but I can't find out right now because I could sense the kishin soul again. It was coming from the roof top of the school building. "Gotta go Sting! I'll explain everything later, I promise!" I waved off goodbye to my other half as Shiro transformed into a dagger as I climbed up to the top of the rooftop.

There was a boy with black hair and he looked as if though he was on steroids, the kishin egg was coming from him. Rogue was also on the rooftop talking with Yukino and Minerva was talking with Amber. I decided to just make this guy die quickly. Shiro turned into a pole-arm and we were already resonated, instead of his usual red and black color forms, this one was a white blade with golden edgings and a sapphire tip. I quickly charged at the man and his eyes went from looking at Amber to me.

"2 star meister Tomokyu Eucliffe, what brings you here?" His voice was trying to bring me off guard.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here Asura!" I said while looking at him with rage.

"If Lord Death wasn't enough to kill me, then what chance do you have?" He was now flying and his weird skin bag thingy was trying to hit me.

"I might have a better chance because my soul isn't attached to Death City!" Shiro turned back into a scythe, and I swung the blade around but he kept dodging it, oh this is starting to get onto my nerves.

"You don't even stand a chance against me." He was laughing menacingly.

"GENIE HUNTER!" I heard a familiar voice yell and then I saw Maka. Soul transformed into a giant glowing scythe and ended up killing Asura.

"About time you got here Albarn." I said getting out a pocket mirror and seeing if I had any bruises on my face, I didn't but there was a part which was bleeding heavily.

"Why would I let you fight him alone? Plus do you even know what was going to happen if the best students in Shibusen didn't finish him off?" Yeah I got it, the whole world was jeopardized like I heard some people talking about a Zeref figure and how he was cute but so evil, wanting to kill all of Fairy Tail and then the world and all of that stuff.

"The madness wavelengths, they didn't get to me for some odd reason, anyways, how is Stein doing? I heard about what happened to Crona, is he going to be okay?" **(Sorry but I don't know if Crona is a boy or a girl so we're going to call it a him for now, if you know then please tell me!)**

She just nodded and smiled and we made it down from the rooftop using the stairs, Shiro used the mini first aid box to stop the bleeding on my cheek and now I have to go and get a couple of bandages around my body. We had conversation but it was stopped Sting the way when Sting made his way to me. I could tell that he was worried and all but he knows that he shouldn't be. He opened his mouth but slowly closed it again and then he shut his eyes.

"Tomo, who did this to you, I will beat them to a bloody pulp if they lay a hand on you." He said in a dead serious tone which isn't like the Sting I know but it made me happy to know that he actually cares about me.

"Don't worry Sting, Maka ended up killing that guy so we also ended up saving the world as well. You're welcome." I gave him a soft and sincere smile and I could feel my rib cage about to fall apart I fell onto the floor clutching my left side."Maka, Soul, a little help over here?" They both took an arm and then rested me above it. Shiro departed saying he was going to look for the nurse. Suddenly Rogue came and he was pointing to me who was on the floor.

"OH hai big kitteh, how are you!" I tried to pet him but he was far away.

"She becomes really loopy when she looses a lot of blood." Soul explained to him and he just nodded like an this-girl-is-really-crazy type of nod. Shiro just came down the hall running with the nurse's assistants who kept tripping along the way with him. They both put their hands out in front of me and they started glowing, slowly taking away every scratch and bruise on my entire body.

"Thanks!" I smiled at them as I sat up.

The girl with pink hair introduced herself as Chelia Blendy and she is the cousin of Sherry Blendy and they are both in the guild Lamia Scale. Wendy was the one with the dark blue hair that was tied up in pig tails and she was apart of the guild Fairy Tail which was with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest. This seems like an interesting school, I wouldn't mind staying for a couple months. I took a sniff in the air and the scent of mint came in, I shifted my attention and then looked at who it was.

It was that girl from earlier, Ruku I think her name was. I recognized her from the mint gum and Fairy Tail insignia on her cheek, not to mention her really bright personality. Shiro turned his attention towards Soul and they began discussing missions for the group which consisted of 4 meisters and 5 weapons and 1 demon swordsman. Interesting turn of events that had happened, on the good news, Kid got rid of those 3 stripes that have bothered him so much but I think he looks cuter with them, it gives us all a laugh.

"Tomo, I heard that you got several gashes on the rooftop, what happened?" I am glad that these people actually care about others.

"Oh it was some guy that has been terrorizing my friends and my old school for the past '_few'_ years and I would have been dead if it wasn't for Maka, and their healing powers." I said as I pointed to Maka and the girls Chelia and Wendy.

"I'm just happy that you're fine, oh and Wendy, Team Natsu is thinking about going on a mission so if you want to join them, then meet them at the request board." She shifted her attention to Wendy and then delivered the message.

"Uh Hai!" Wendy bowed and then thanked Ruku and began to rush down the hallway when she tripped and fell.

People here say that it's common for Chelia and Wendy to trip so I just slowly shook my head. Shiro turned around and then whispered if he can see my pocket mirror which I instantly pulled out of my back pocket. He winked with a thanks and then made his way to the boys bathroom. I was still sitting on the floor when Soul came to help me up. I must have looked like a big retard. Suddenly I felt the school rumble and I knew that this wasn't an earthquake. Sting was talking to Rogue about something called the 'Grand Magic Games' which included all of the guilds in this school and a couple of other guilds from different schools, Sabertooth was the winning champion and now that Fairy Tail was entered, they kind of didn't have a chance against them. Sorry Sting, you may be my brother but I know that you won't really end up winning towards Natsu, his soul is really big and he doesn't even know it.

"So it's just the usual team, us and then Minerva, Orga, and Yukino." Rogue said as Sting nodded. Sting's soul showed him like a cocky bastard who loves to win and eagerly wants to beat Natsu. Rogue's soul is the quiet one, it even displays the zipper over the mouth which made me laugh making them turn towards me.

"Whats so funny?" The blonde wondered.

"Oh nothing, oh before the fight with Asura, I promised that I would tell you everything so meet me at my dorm later." I walked away with Maka, Soul, and Shiro. We all laughed and we were even joined by Black*Star and Tsubaki who were ordered to meet us here.

**Sting's POV**

Rogue and I watched Tomo and her friends leave and Rogue's voice put me back to the subject of what we were talking about earlier.

"I hear _he_ is coming back today."

"So be it, we need to finish the GMG first."

"You have a weird sister. No offence." Rogue kept his eyes on Tomo who was now turning to go to the girls dorm rooms.

"None taken, she still doesn't know about me being a dragonslayer though."

"You need to tell her though, anyways I need to do some homework." He started walking away.

"Later man." I decided to pay my little sister a visit like she told me.

**Tomo's POV**

I walked back to the dorms with my friends and I decided to set up some tea and cookies which I got from Kentin **(from my candy love, but the new version)** as a 'welcome to this school' gift, he was very sweet but a little bit mad at some girl who ended up breaking his heart and she didn't even remember him. A knock was heard from the door and I made my way to open it. Little did I know what was to come for me behind it.

* * *

**Well it's been like a month since I've updated this story but I finally finished it! I have been busy with my other stories and trying to get rid of my horrible writers block.**


End file.
